


Happy Spin

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [104]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Autism, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick finds Cedric’s public display of happiness endearing.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Happy Spin

He always felt oddly peaceful whenever he was in an outdoor marketplace. It brought back memories from his own childhood in Dunwiddie. He was usually the one left to watch over the stall while Nigel ran off to play with his friends but he met a lot of visitors this way. It had been one of the reasons why he wished to work in the castle. 

There was always one or two stalls that tried to overcharge him for their goods. Baileywick let them think they had gotten the best of him before lapsing into villager slang. With his prim and proper appearance, he always surprised someone whenever he used their lingo and phrasing but also managed to get a better deal in the end. 

Baileywick looked up when he heard Cedric making excited noises. He politely excused himself from the vendor he had been talking to, stepping back to look for the sorcerer. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted him, chuckling as he shook his head. “Cedric!” he called out, walking over to catch the other’s attention.

Cedric was excited about something. The sorcerer was doing one of his little hop and skip dances, arms flailing as he let out an excited cry. It was a fairly normal sight in the castle and Baileywick had seen Cedric perform a twirl or two out in public in his happiness. He forced himself to calm down, bouncing instead on the heels of his feet as he giggled, clasping his hands together.

“What has you so excited, darling?” Baileywick asked as he approached, placing a hand on the small of his back.

The younger man smiled, happily pointing out one of the stalls to the other. “I’ve been looking for these herbs for so long! This person has a large supply of them; fresh and preserved! They’ve agreed to sell their entire supply to me!” he said. “At a fairly good price too! I’ll be able to do so many experiments with this!”

“Very good news indeed.” He smiled as Cedric spun around once in a complete circle on one foot, giggling before skipping back to finish the deal with the other for the herbs, arms flapping as he did so. If he remembered correctly; Cedric had always done such things from childhood. It had lessened over time after the Incident but he was starting to become comfortable with himself again. It gave Baileywick assurance that Cedric was getting better.

“How do you think the King manages it?”

“Having a royal sorcerer who is as sick as a box of frogs?”

“Aye.”

“Mad magic is better than no magic, I suppose.”

He stiffened at the soft snickering behind him. Baileywick kept his expression passive, listening as some of the people behind him spoke of Cedric and his odd mannerisms. The sorcerer was always moving his body in some way, looking as if he danced through life. He personally found it endearing. He kept his hands folded behind his back, pushing down the urge to turn around and say something to the villagers speaking so poorly of Enchancia’s royal sorcerer.

Cedric came back, smiling as he threw his arms around Baileywick’s neck. “One of the other servants is going to collect it and load it onto a carriage back to the castle,” he said. He blinked when Baileywick gently pushed him back, lowering his hands. “Baileywick?” he asked.

The steward smiled, taking Cedric’s hands into his own. He leaned back and started to sway from one side to the other. He laughed once Cedric realized what he was doing and soon the two of them were swinging around in a wide circle, holding their hands to stay together.

Both men were dizzy when they finally came to a stop, leaning against each other for support to avoid falling to the ground.

“What brought that about?” Cedric asked, resting his head on Baileywick’s shoulder as he slowly started to come back to normal.

“I know how much you like that,” he hummed, resting his chin on top of his head.

“I do!” he chirped. He giggled, nuzzling against him. “It’s like my happiness is building up inside of me and when I move I’m letting it all out!”

“It’s a wonderful way to show everyone your happiness,” he agreed. “Shall we continue to look around?”

“Yes! I thought I saw someone selling sugared fruits over there!” Cedric gasped in delight. He pointed as he took Baileywick by the hand, pulling the steward along to go and see the sweets.

He could only follow after him, laughing openly at the other’s excitement. He would never let anyone speak ill of Cedric’s happiness.


End file.
